Possessiveness's Nature
by TwilightRein
Summary: Three months after averting another Network crisis, Haseo's life returned to relative normality. With the exception of one detail: Endrance, a hikikomori and  his lover. AU. HasEn, other pairings.


**First actual fic I've done in a couple of months. I feel rusty. It started out as a meta before it changed into a plot-bunny. Then it wouldn't leave me the hell alone, as most of my plot-bunnies like to do. And since my memory card for my PS2 crapped out, I'm replaying all my games again. ALL. OF. THEM. And most of them are lengthy jRPGs. Including, the .hack series. My soul died a bit that day this summer.**

**So, new .hack fic. In no way connected to the other .hack fics, (**_Offline Reality, Afternoon Sex, Moving On, You'll Be Loved_**) 'cause those shared the same AU-universe that I created. **

**This is a new AU.**

**Title: Possessiveness's Nature**  
><strong>Rating: M <strong>  
><strong>Warning: There is homosexual content in this fic.<br>Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me. They belong to Bandai (which they should hurry up and localize .hack/Link. Big companies generally like money, right?)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o<p>

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you can't come along?" Ryou asked, looking absolutely bored. Shino smiled and shook her head, putting away the glass cup she was cleaning.<p>

"Doctor's order." She answered. Ryou sighed and brought his head down against the counter. Of course it was the doctor's order. She was told to take it easy. Three months had passed since Shino woke up from her coma. Waking up from a six month long coma wasn't something one could easily just go and start their normal schedule. But now everything was as it should be. The charges on Ovan, Masato Indou, were dropped so he was a free man. An annoying, elusive, free man but a free man nonetheless. Ryou was completely oblivious to the soft noise and chatter of the café as he watched Shino take a customers' order. It was nearly eight o' clock at night so the café wasn't incredibly busy. Beside him, Iori was happily eating a parfait that Shino offered the boy.

"You have some yogurt on your nose, Iori."

Iori looked up at Ryou then rubbed his nose. He went back to finishing his cup, humming softly to himself. Kaoru looked after Iori in the morning while he was at his dad's company. Then he had taken over for the evening while Kaoru worked at the convenience store. Iori's mother often left him in his care during the weekends since she always had business trips. Ryou had no problem with taking care of Iori; it was his mother that Ryou didn't like. How his mother could possibly be so indifferent to her own son was beyond comprehension. Ryou shrugged and went back to absently staring at the ceiling.

"Have a parfait." Shino said, bringing him a cup.

"I don't like sweets."

"One won't kill you." She replied, dangling the spoon in front of him. Ryou grumbled but took the spoon. "Are you taking Kaoru as well?"

"Yeah, although he's scared out of his mind."

"I can imagine," She said. "Disneyland isn't exactly the best place to take a rehabilitating hikikomori."

"He said himself he wanted to come along. He's trying." Ryou stared at the parfait. Kaoru really was trying his best to change. And Ryou knew part of the reason was him. That and Kaoru never went a day without telling Ryou how important he had become to his life. Ryou grumbled, face turning red as he remembered some of the things Kaoru would often say. Honestly, how could a man say such sweet crap with a straight face? Kaoru always managed to, at least once a day, leave him speechless.

"Ryou-nii," Iori spoke up, breaking Ryou's train of thought.

"Yeah?"

"Are you going to eat the strawberry?" He asked. Ryou looked at the strawberry resting atop of his parfait. He shook his head and scoped the strawberry out with his spoon, handing it to Iori. Iori smiled brightly and took the spoon.

"Who else is going?"

"Some members of my guild and Alkaid."

"Alkaid? Isn't she the one trying to reclaim the title for the Demon Palace?"

"Yeah. I gave the title back to Endrance."

"I wonder how she'll act when she finds out Kaoru is Endrance."

"Interesting, that's what it'll be." Ryou replied. Shino giggled and went to take care of a customer who called her. Next to him, Iori was spinning himself on top of the bar stool.

"You're going to get sick, Sakura." Ryou said, taking a bite of his parfait. Iori stopped and glared up at Ryou. Ryou sighed; it definitely was Sakura, Iori's split personality.

"But I'm bored!"

"Iori wasn't," Ryou replied. "We'll be here for a bit longer."

"Hmph! Iori's bored too."

"Don't go putting words in other people's mouth." She crossed her arms across her chest, pouting.

"Iori isn't saying anything because he doesn't want to be a bother." Sakura said.

"Iori knows he isn't a bother to me. He can say whatever he wants to me without worrying."

Sakura stayed quiet for a moment, tapping her fingers against the counter. She was glad that Ryou always looked out for Iori. He had definitely changed since Ryou began babysitting him. "Well, just make sure that you listen, okay?"

"Loud and clear." Ryou replied. "You want my parfait?"

Sakura thought about it, "Iori wants it." Ryou nodded and pushed the cup towards Iori.

"You make a wonderful older brother." Shino said. Ryou startled, glaring at the girl as a blush spread across his cheeks.

"Whatever." He mumbled. "Shouldn't you be tending to the customers?"

"Nights aren't the busiest time of the day, my dear customer." She teased. She walked away to a customer that had called her when his cell phone rang a light tune. Ryou pulled it out of his pocket, checking the message he received. Kaoru's shift was over.

"We're going." He announced as Shino walked back.

"Kaoru's done with work?"

Ryou nodded, "Yeah."

"I bet the convenience store is a lot busier than usual with him around." Shino said.

"What do you mean?"

"Kaoru's pretty for a hikikomori, don't you think so?" She asked slyly. Ryou blushed and looked away. She was teasing him again.

"Let's go, Iori." He said. Iori nodded and hopped off the bar stool, grabbing Ryou's right hand.

"Wait, here." She handed Ryou a white paper bag. "Give this to Kaoru. A treat for all the hard work he's done." Ryou thanked her and grabbed the bag. "Have fun tomorrow." Ryou waved goodbye and left with Iori in tow. The cool night air was refreshing. He lived in a residential part of Tokyo so it was pleasantly quiet. They walked for a few blocks, heading towards the convenience store.

Shino was right. Kaoru _was_ pretty. He looked like a foreigner with his blond hair and light eyes. Of course, when they first met, Kaoru was way too thin to be considered healthy and there wasn't much color to his skin. And he was one hell of a picky eater. It was a good thing Ryou was skilled at cooking. He had to be. It was one of the conditions his mother had given him so he could live on his own. She was overprotected of him ever since he woke up from his coma when he was younger. So feeding Kaoru wasn't tough. Thanks to his cooking, Kaoru had nicely fleshed out over the last two months. He was still pale but there was a sort of healthy glow about it now.

"Ryou-nii, I see Kaoru." Iori spoke up. Up ahead, waiting in front of the convenient store was Kaoru, smiling pleasantly. Even with the only light being provided by the luminous streetlights, Kaoru looked more than pretty. Ryou grumbled and shook his head. Damn Shino, getting the idea stuck in his mind.

"How was work?" Ryou asked.

"Busy. Today, again, there were at lot more girls. Gawking at me."

"Tell the co-manager if it bothers you." Ryou said as they began walking home. Kaoru shook his head.

"It doesn't. Not as much as before." They walked in silence, neither minding it. Kaoru was a simple person to please. Although he noticed that Kaoru was staring at his hand then glancing back. He slowed down, making Kaoru curious.

"This is for you. From Shino." He said, handing the bag over. Kaoru took the bag and Ryou started walking again, this time grabbing Kaoru's free hand. Kaoru blushed, blinking rapidly as they walked. Ryou glanced at Kaoru, seeing the smile on his face just from holding hands. Kaoru really is a simple person to please.

* * *

><p>0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o<p>

* * *

><p>As soon as they had stepped into the apartment, Ryou's cell phone rang. Iori mother was on her way up. Then it was a quick frantic search to find all of his things as Sakura had a habit of not putting away their stuff. And Iori's mother was a woman who didn't like to be kept waiting. Ryou shared a quick smartass grin with Iori, who smiled back with his own smartass grin, before Ryou opened the door. A quick exchange of words happened, Ms. Nakanishi asking how early she could drop Iori off. With a curt 'good night, they left, Iori waving once more before they disappeared around the corner. Ryou closed the door behind him and leaned back, letting out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. Talking to Iori's mother, no matter how brief, was always draining. He wandered his way to the living room, where Kaoru was sitting on the couch, flipping through the channels. Ryou yawned, hopping over the coffee table and threw himself on to the couch, resting his head on Kaoru's lap.<p>

"When will Iori be here?" Kaoru asked, burying his fingers into Ryou's hair.

"8am. The same as usual." He closed his eyes, feeling the soothing strokes. "Are you ready for tomorrow?" Ryou asked. Kaoru's finger froze for a split second. Ryou didn't even have to turn to look at Kaoru's face.

He was scared.

"There's going to be a lot of people." Kaoru stated.

"A shit load." Ryou replied. Kaoru shifted and he leaned down, his face hovering inches above Ryou's. He could feel the tips of Kaoru hair brush against his cheek. He opened his eyes, his entire vision taken up by Kaoru's face. He could feel the heat rise on his cheeks. There was nothing but complete love and trust in his light eyes.

"I'll be fine if you're near me." Kaoru whispered.

"Even more girls will be gawking at you."

"I can handle it."

"You handle Sakura pretty well. So I guess you'll be fine." Ryou said. Kaoru smiled and nodded. Then his smile dropped a fraction. He straightened up, brushing back his hair as he thought.

"But I'm worried."

"About what?" He grabbed the remote from the coffee table and began flipping through channels.

"I don't know. It's a feeling I have."

"Maybe it's just over thinking." Ryou said. He turned off the TV and yawned. "It's too early to sleep yet." He stood up, starting to make his way to the kitchen, when he felt Kaoru's arm slip around his waist. He could feel Kaoru's face softly pressed against his back.

"You smell like women." Kaoru mumbled.

Ryou lifted the collar of his shirt, taking a whiff. He hadn't noticed before. He did smell like women. Probably from the women who worked in his Dad's company. Shino never wore any heavy fragrance.

"They like to hover around me." Ryou said.

"I don't like it. The smell."

Ryou shifted around, looking down at the top of Kaoru's head. He had his eyes closed, eyebrows slightly furrowed at Ryou's strong smell of women on him. He was acting selfish but Ryou didn't mind at all. Selfishness from Kaoru was actually a good thing. And he looked rather cute. How a 20 year old recovering hikikomori managed to look cute was perplexing but Kaoru made it work.

"I'll go take a shower." Ryou said, pulling away. Kaoru blinked, following after Ryou.

"I… I didn't mean you smelled bad…" He mumbled, gripping his own arm. Kaoru looked behind him. His shoulders were hunched up and he wasn't looking at Ryou. He looked like a bully had taken his lunch money.

"I know what you meant, Kaoru," Ryou said. "Still going to take that shower. I had to wear a suit all day." Kaoru watched him head to the bathroom. He stood there for a moment, debating. He'd seen Ryou in a suit plenty of times. His father had nagged at him until he Ryou finally caved in. While Ryou often wore fashionable clothes that looked like he belonged in Shibuya, Ryou cleaned up beautifully in a suit. And the thought of having strange women get close to Ryou where they left their sickly sweet scent left a bitter taste in Kaoru's mouth. He frowned and made up his mind, walking to the bathroom.

Ryou was in the middle of taking off his shirt when Kaoru walked in. He flinched, completely taking off his shirt before he turned around. Ryou didn't have the chance to speak as Kaoru pulled him close by the waist and kissed him. Ryou blinked, caught completely by surprise.

"Wait- Kaoru… what's wrong?"

"Those women scents… I want to wash it off you."

Ryou blushed, pointedly looking away. There he went again, leaving him speechless. He glanced back and the expression Kaoru wore made his body shiver. He stared at Ryou as if he were the only person in the world, as if nothing else mattered except for him. Then there was the very clear love in those clear blue eyes of Kaoru's. Ryou lowered his eyes, taking off the intensity of Kaoru's stare.

"Does it bother you that much?"

Kaoru nodded, pulling Ryou back into a hug.

"You do smell." Kaoru said after a pause. Ryou smirked and pulled back, looking up at Kaoru.

"Making jokes now?"

Kaoru smiled and led Ryou into the shower. Ryou was going to point out that he still had his pants on when Kaoru leaned in, pinning Ryou against the cold tile walls. Ryou gasped and Kaoru took that chance to kiss him. Thoughts of bothering with his pants left his mind, hungrily kissing back. He could feel the soft fabric of Kaoru's shirt rub against his chest, his hands gripping Kaoru's arms. Kaoru pulled away this time, going for the knob of the shower. The water poured from the showerhead, first cold before it started to warm up. When steam began to rise from the water, Kaoru pulled him in. Together, under the cascade of hot water, Kaoru pushed back Ryou's dark hair.

"Ryou… I love you."

"… yeah…" Ryou mumbled. Even without the heated water, he could feel his body temperature rise. He held Kaoru's steady gaze, feeling his cheeks grow hotter by the second. "Me too…"

With no time wasted, Kaoru fiercely kissed him, pulling their bodies together again. He was dominating, leaving no room for Ryou to even think about breathing. He growled against Kaoru's lips, biting them as he began unbuttoning Kaoru's shirt. It landed with a heavy wet plop. Kaoru pushed him back against the wall, trailing kisses down Ryou's neck. Ryou stared at him, feeling teeth scrap against his skin, sending small jolts up his spine. He licked his lips, grinding his hips against Kaoru's. He was being aggressive, more so than usual.

Kaoru must've really hated the thought of those business women hanging around him.

His fingers fumbled over his own pants, unbuckling them. Kaoru's hand aided him, pushing them past Ryou's hips. He gasped when Kaoru grasped his erect cock. He arched back his head, body trembling as Kaoru began to stroke him. Kaoru leaned in, occupying Ryou's mouth with his own. The sound of water hitting the shower floor filled his ears, mixing with his own heartbeat and panting. Ryou's hand fumbled over Kaoru's belt, taking a second longer to pull them down his waist. He broke away from the heavy kiss, resting his head against Kaoru's shoulder.

"Ryou…" Kaoru whispered. He traced his lips along the outer shell of Ryou's ear. He could feel light kisses along the back of his nape, each one sending a small jolt. Kaoru whispered his name again, licking his way down Ryou's neck. Something of a low growl escaped his lips as he grasped Kaoru's hips, pulling their groins together. He heard Kaoru gasp, at the friction, and he couldn't help keep the smirk off his face.

"Harder." Ryou demanded, gripping Kaoru's hips tighter. Kaoru nodded, thrusting his hips against Ryou's, feeling their cocks rub against each other. He captured Ryou's lips again, tongue lavishing his mouth. Ryou's hands left his hips, sliding up his side, fingers scraping against Kaoru's back. He lifted his gaze towards Kaoru. He was focused, entirely focused on Ryou. Kaoru wasn't going to settle for just once. Not tonight.

"Ryou…" He whispered, kissing him lightly. There was no need in his voice. Kaoru said his name simply because he could. Because he could say his name, tone filled with affection that only he was privy to say and no one else. Kaoru smiled, whispering his name again, pushing their bodies together. Ryou moaned softly, twining his fingers through Kaoru's hair.

"I'm here…" Ryou replied, bringing him close for another breathless kiss.

* * *

><p>0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0<p>

* * *

><p>Ryou honestly couldn't remember the last time he felt so utterly exhausted. The lower half of his body was sore. He had walked into his bedroom, turning on the lights. He stood in front of a body-length mirror to examine his body. Kaoru had been utterly relentless, marking him up wherever he could. The bigger ones were along his neck and shoulder. Smaller pecks were scattered along his navel and hips. He sighed and walked towards the switch, flicking off the lights before he headed to his bed. He fell face-down on his bed, sighing in relief as the pressure on his legs vanished. He didn't even bother with putting on boxers. Ryou just pulled the comforter over his legs. He was sleeping naked tonight.<p>

He closed his eyes, focusing on his breathing. Kaoru walked in, towel on top of his head. He debated for a brief moment if he should wear his cotton shirt that matched his pajama bottom before he decided against it. He didn't like sleeping in long-sleeved shirt. He finished drying his hair and sat down on the bed, glancing at Ryou.

"Do you want a massage?" He asked.

"Feeling guilty?" Ryou teased. Kaoru blushed and looked away guiltily. He _was_ relentless. And not just once. He straddled Ryou's back, sitting down on his butt, and began to softly knead his hands into his lower back. Ryou didn't have the chance to tell him he was only teasing when he began to feel pleasant shivers run up his back.

"Is this okay?"

Ryou laughed, body trembling. Kaoru stopped, confused. He leaned over Ryou's back, peering at his face.

"Ryou?"

"It's nothing," He said, still chuckling. It was entirely too easily to tease Kaoru but he couldn't help it. He made it so easy. He shifted over to his back, staring up at him. Kaoru blinked, still confused. Ryou lifted his hand, brushing back a lock of his hair behind Kaoru's ear. Although Kaoru was still confused, he smiled and grabbed Ryou's hand, kissing his palm.

"You'll be fine tomorrow, right?" He asked. He couldn't help but worry a bit. Kaoru was a lot better at handling people and talking to them but that was in small quantities. The convenience store was the perfect place for that. Like Shino had said, Disneyland wasn't the best place to take a hikikomori.

Kaoru nodded albeit hesitantly. "I'll be fine as long as you're with me." He held Ryou's hand and led it towards his chest, pressing it down. He could feel Kaoru's heartbeat, calm and soothing. "You won't leave me, right?"

Ryou blushed, turning his head away. "After all we've done, do you really think I would leave?" Kaoru shook his head. "After all… I mean, you're the only person who didn't make a fuss when I told you about my coma. Or that I can't remember a large chunk of my childhood."

"The past is the past," Kaoru said. He knew that more than anyone else. Ryou wrapped his arms around Kaoru's neck and pulled him down.

"C'mon, let's sleep. I'm close to passing the hell out." Ryou said. Kaoru nodded, pulling Ryou's body against him. He wrapped his arms around Ryou's waist, spooning him against his chest. Within a few minutes, Kaoru could feel the steady rise and fall of Ryou's chest. It wasn't long before he could feel sleep take over. He was ready for tomorrow because, by the end of the day, Kaoru knew he would come back home with Ryou.

* * *

><p>0o0o0o0o0o0o00o<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. <strong>


End file.
